


Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit - Day 112

by crazyoldhermit



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi: Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyoldhermit/pseuds/crazyoldhermit





	Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit - Day 112

TATOOINE - Day 112: 

Since my argument with Owen three weeks ago I haven't seen the Skywalker baby. Lars blames me for Anakin's fate and for his own fate of having to raise the evil Lord Vader's son. I'm finding it ever more difficult to quiet my mind and meditate. So much death and destruction. We were so naive. Sidious was always in control, and we were blind to it. The Galaxy is on the brink of total darkness and I played my role in letting it happen, just like everyone on the Council did. And now they're all dead. So I'll live out the rest of my days alone in my hut surrounded by an ocean of sand, banished by a Galaxy I helped to destroy. A fitting end to Obi-Wan. Forever more I will be "Ben," protector of a child that could easily join his father on the dark side someday. Truly depressing. But having had enough of self pity I decided to set out on foot for the three day trek to Mos Eisley in order to procure some supplies. It was then that I found a jar of blue milk sitting outside my door. It must have been left there by Beru. I believe that she's sweet on me...by default. I'm the only other man that she knows besides her dick husband. So out of a sense of obligation I went back inside and poured myself a glass of the most wretched liquid in the outer rim. I took one sip when I felt the bantha hair floating in my mouth. Spitting it out I poured the rest of the jar out the window and had a chuckle. That little incident lightened my mood and carried me all the way to Mos Eisley.


End file.
